


I've told her that, right?

by Aokei



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aokei/pseuds/Aokei
Summary: Peridot is feeling down and her girlfriend takes an advantage of cheering her up.





	

”Hey, Peridot, are you okay?”

Peridot looks up to her girlfriend, feeling a huge lump in her throat. Lapis was staring at her with a frown, tilting her head to the left and landing a hand on the art student’s shoulder. 

”… yeah.” she tries to smirk. 

”Your eyes are welling up. I know your not okay.” with that said, the shorter girl shuts her eyes and bumbs her head to Lapis’ chest.  
”I’m a failure.” the muffled voice spoke against the fabric of the bluenettes shirt. Lapis’ eyes go wide, 

huh?

”What… do you mean?” she asks, confused. Peridot? Failure? The girl was from toes to top of her head full of knowledge. And her girlfriend. The most important person in her life. 

She has told Peridot that right?

Right? 

Lapis muffles the shorter girl’s hair. 

”Well, I don’t have legs.” Peridot grunts.  
”But… You’ve always been so excited to show me how you prosthetics work.”

Silence. Peridot pressed her head harder against Lapis, like trying to hide in her skin. 

”It’s not about your legs, right?”

Silence. 

”Peridot?” 

Silence. 

A wince. 

Lapis feels the blonde’s hesitating hands trailing up to her sides, not daring to ask for a hug. She gently wraps her arms around Peridot, embracing her and giving her a kiss on the forehead, which makes her girlfriend finally leak a single tear from the corner of her eye. 

”… I’m not as good of an artist as the others in my school.”

”Is that what’s this all about?” Lapis asks, feeling like the girl was being a bit over-dramatic and kicks herself mentally by thinking like that. 

Peridot sniffles, 

”Everyone looks down on me because I came from being a technician and thinks I don’t have the same creative skills as they do.” she whispers,  
”And I don’t! My ideas suck and the teacher always tells me to make changes to them. ” 

Lapis frowns. She opens her mouth to say something, but Peridot interrupts her,  
”And before you say something about having to be proud since I decided to follow my own path… I don’t think I am! Because I’m too stupid to be an technician and too boring to be an artist!” she is now sobbing and now the bluenette feels terrible. That’s much more than comparing one to others. Peridot is all confused and crying mess in her hands. 

Lapis grips her tighter. What should she say in this situation? 

”You know that’s not true…”

”But it’s hard not to think like that! Also I feel like every friendship I have isn’t even that deep. Amethyst hangs out with me because she thinks I act funny, but she’s usually with Pearl and Garnet. And they spend time with me because of Steven. And Steven is kind to everyone.”  
Peridot takes a shaky breath. She is letting it all out. 

”… And… and I try to understand these things, that they are normal and I shouldn’t take this so seriously. But I can’t help that I feel… not important.” she says and pulls away from Lapis’ grip. She wipes her eyes and looks to the floor. 

”I suppose you want to end this now. You have enough crap going on with your life already, no need for a freaky girlfriend.” she mutters, new tears forming in her eyes. 

Lapis blinks, and frowns. She opens her mouth to tell Peridot how it hurt to think that the blonde really thought she’ll dump her for feeling down, does she know Lapis? But then she decides not to yell at a crying art student. 

She should know how low can person feel about themselves 

But Peridot shouldn’t! Lazuli thinks. She’s the reason Lapis leaves for school,  
so she can come back to her. 

To the most important person in her life. 

She has told that to her… right?

No?

She leans forward and takes Peridot’s face in her hands. 

”You’re important.” she says and kisses her girlfriend tenderly on the lips. ”Important, important, important.” she repeats the gesture over and over again.  
”Lap…is?” Peridot tries to say between the kisses, but Lapis covers her mouth with her own. She picks Peridot up bridal style and carries to her bed.  
”Lapis, what are you doing?” Peridot asks again and again, but gets no answer, 

”Lapis?”

”Don’t ever tell me I want to end this or that you’re not important! You’re so foolish!” Lazuli drops her onto bed. Peridot pushes herself up with her elbows, wiping her nose and watching Lapis with a confusion. 

Smiling, the biologist climbs in next to her and peppers kisses across Peridot’s face until the blonde can’t resist a giggle coming out of her mouth. 

”Lapis!” she chuckles, tears coming out of her left eye as Lapis runs her hands up and down her girlfriends body, hugging her whole. She stays there for a while and Peridot wipes her nose and buries her face in Lapis’ hair. 

Then suddenly she feels her girlfriend tightening her grip and shaking a little. 

”...Laz?”

The bluenette moves her head, brushing her lips against the blonde’s neck and whispers to her ear, 

”You make art out of garbage I’m ready to throw out.” a kiss on the jawline. Peridot shivers.

”You pet my hair until I fall asleep.” a kiss on the temple.

”You are so willing to learn.” a kiss on the forehead. 

”You look cute in all the ways, especially with big sweaters.” a kiss on the nose. She pulls away. 

”You’re smile lights up the room. You’re voice gets all high pitched when you’re flustered. I can’t say enough and you-you know I’m bad with words, but…” Lapis brushes her cheek with her hand, looking down. 

Slowly, she entwines their fingers and looks directly to Peridot’s eyes. The blonde’s cheeks are glowing and she’s having hard time not to cry. 

”I know that… that no matter how much my life sucks sometimes, you make me so happy and my life feels so much better with you. I want that same thing for you! You matter, you’re, you’re important. I just, uh-” Peridot grabs her chin. 

”I love you.” she says for the first time this and with happy tears and a wide smile she can’t seem to control. They kiss, deeply. Lapis ruffles her hands in Peridot’s hair and chuckles, 

”You took my line there! Now I have to turn you in.” she sniffles and wipes her tears away. She lets herself fall on Peridot’s stomach with an ”oof”. The biology student buries her face in the soft fabric of the blonde’s shirt for a moment before she lifts the hem of it and starts to blow raspberries on the bare skin. Peridots gasps. 

”I demand to see my lawyer! You can’t do this to me!” the art student laughs and kicks the air, she tries to tickle Lapis’ sides but is not able to reach them since she is pinned down.  
Lapis imitates speaking to the phone with her left hand, ”There is no lawyers here, just an awkward biology student exploring the wonders of her girlfriends body. ”she says and winks. 

Peridot throws her head back to pillows, 

”That doesn’t make any sense! I don’t think I can do this.” she facepalms. Lapis just snorts and laughs,  
”Are you questioning my talent as an actress? That was the perfect imitation of that spongebob meme!” she sticks her nose in the air, pretending to be hurt. 

”That was supposed to be ”this is Patrick”? You just got three x’s, now get out of my stage!” Peridot announces and tries to push Lapis out of bed, but the bluenette grabs her and they both fall onto floor. 

They laugh until they are out of breath and Lapis snuggles closer to the shorter girl. She smiles at the blonde, kisses her again and places Peridot’s head on top of her chest, putting her arms around her. Peridot hugs back and kisses on top of her head, 

”Thanks Laz, I really needed that.”

”No prob dear. Just remember that I love you.”

”I... I love you too.” Peridot says with a gulp and Lapis giggles against her collarbone. 

They both try to think of something else to stay, but the moment goes on and they decide to keep quiet. 

Lapis takes some pillows and pulls blankets on them. She inhales her girlfriend scent and closes her eyes. Peridot makes a little circles to Lapis’ skin. 

They fall asleep with smiles on their faces and forget everything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. Yeah. This is the first fic I've ever written and it helped me to calm down during the stress with studying in high school of visual arts and constantly comparing my skills to others. 
> 
> Of course you know that's a foolish habit, but still we need someone to tell us how special we are: we by ourselves if not anyone else. 
> 
> (And English is not my native language, so correct me if there's any typos! :D)
> 
> Aokei's out~


End file.
